Halloween Attraction Fright
by LinkmasterX9
Summary: Link and Mac go to a horror contest that the smashers created for Halloween.


There's one thing that almost everyone in the Smash Mansion hates, and that is puppets. Most of the characters had bad experiences with puppet-like entities or actual ones, but there was one person that is absolutely terrified of them. That person is Link, the hero of Hyrule himself. He cannot stand them no matter how much courage he musters, and he has kept this a secret for a while. This is also a main reason why he does not enjoy Halloween much either, despite him going out this night with someone special to him. How can the Hylian refuse?

"It's just one night, how bad can it be?" Link said to himself quietly as he was preparing his costume. He was dressed up as a generic thief, nothing too special. He also thought it was clever to have his sack of "stolen goods" carry some of his gear, better safe than sorry he would say. After he was ready, Link left his room and headed to the mansion entrance where Little Mac was waiting, dressed up as a werewolf with a tail, fake teeth, and even the fluffy ears.

"Hey Link, ready to head out?" the boxer asked with a bright smile on his face. The Hylian couldn't help but smile as well, he adores the grin a lot.

"Yeah, where are we going Macaroni?" he asked. Mac groaned a bit from the nickname.

"I was thinking of heading to the horror attractions that the other smashers made for a contest." he replied enthusiastically.

"Sounds good." Link said. The duo started to walk to a big field where the attractions are being held. Gigantic tents covered the area and screams from other smashers gave a spooky atmosphere. Around the place were also snack stands, hosted by the Villagers, Peach, and surprisingly Captain Falcon.

"Woah, is that Falcon? I need to see this." Mac said and quickly dashed off before Link could say a word. The Hylian followed the bruiser who was already chatting with the speed racer.

"Hey Falcon, I'm surprised to see you not managing a horror attraction." Link said when he arrived at the stand.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of a good idea this year, so I decided not to, to keep the scares top notch." Falcon said. He was passionate about Halloween and scaring someone, but only on this day of course.

"I hope you figure out one next year, I heard you are really good." Mac said. Link forgot that this was Mac's first time being here and by the tone of the bruiser's voice, he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Thanks, hey do you two want to try some speed demon chocolate?" Falcon asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" the two replied in unison, boy do they love sweets. The captain gave the two a piece that were shaped like tiny cartoon demons, and when they took a bite they were shocked by how delicious it was. It was probably the best chocolate they had! Before they could say anything, their faces contorted in disgust. The sweet treat suddenly turned horribly bitter! Falcon was laughing hard at how good he got them.

"Now you know why I call it speed demon chocolate!" he said and continued to laugh. The two laughed along with the racer.

"Remind me to come back here later, I'm going to get some for Doc." Mac said with a devious grin on his face.

"If you do it, you'll have the worst training day of your life." Link stated. The bruiser just shrugged and chuckled in response. They said goodbye to Falcon and headed to the nearest tent to begin their night of frights.

"This one is made by Palutena." Link said as he was looking at the sign near the entrance. He started to get nervous.

"Oh man, with the movies she watches, it's going to be utterly terrifying." Mac said with a sigh. That made Link feel a bit better, he had someone to be scared with, and maybe hold closely. Nodding in agreement, both entered the tent cautiously. It was very dimly lit by small lights that are lined along the ground, leading them to the exit. Mac was looking around and looked like he was ready to punch anything that decided to come after him, while Link kept his ears open for any sudden noise.

"Jeez, the suspense is killing me." the boxer whispered. Link put his arm in front of Mac, making him stop in his tracks.

"What is that?" Link asked and he pointed at a figure lying on the floor. He started to slowly approach whoever was lying there, and Mac was right behind him in case the situation turns bad. When they got close, they were able to recognize the person to be Marth of all people. Link walked slowly to the prince.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he slowly crouched down next to Marth to see if he's alright. Suddenly, Marth pounced Link, making the boxer and Hylian scream. The hero was able to get a good look at Marth, which made him froze in terror. His eyes were glassy, and his mouth looked like it was on a wooden hinge. His arms and legs had strings crudely attached to him. He was a puppet.

"Give me...my soul back…." Marth spoke in a ghastly voice. Link shrieked and shoved Marth off him. The Hylian grabbed Mac's arm by instinct and started to sprint away as fast as he could. Mac, who almost tripped a couple times, knew right away something was wrong. He never seen the Hylian act like this before. But before he could stop Link, two more figures emerged from who knows where in the tent. It was both Robin, and Reflet, bearing similar features like Marth, but these two had needle-like teeth exposed.

"Our god wants your soul!" Robin said with a disturbing wide smile. He was giving chase.

"You would be great sacrifices!" Reflet cackled, following her male counterpart. Link did not hesitate one bit when he was still running, desperately searching for the exit.

"Link stop! It's just part of the attraction!" Mac cried, trying to stop the Hylian from panicking so much. When he didn't show any sign of listening nor understanding, the bruiser decided to grab him from behind, lifting him off the ground.

"Let go of me demons! I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!" Link howled as he was trying to struggle free. He kicked the boxer hard in the stomach and managed to break free. Link opened his thief bag and pulled out his bow and was shakily tried to get an arrow on it. Mac grabbed Link's arm and smacked the bow out of his hand.

"Link it's alright! None of this is real!" the boxer yelled. The tacticians quietly walked to the duo, heavily concerned about the hero that's having a nervous breakdown. Link was shaking as he was staring at Mac, and he saw Robin and Reflet who looked like they were sorry for him.

"Let's get you both to the exit, Link probably needs some air." Robin said. He and Reflet led them to the exit and apologized for what happened, then proceeded back into the tent, leaving the two to talk it out. It was silent for what seemed like hours before Mac spoke up.

"Are you afraid of puppets, Link?" he asked in almost a whisper. Link slowly nodded and looked at the ground, ashamed of his previous behavior, and not telling the boxer.

"I'm sorry for what happened." he uttered, not looking at Mac in the eye. The bruiser didn't know what to do, but he had to say something to cheer his partner up. He wanted to know why Link was so terrified.

"It's alright... but, why are you scared of puppets so much?" he asked. The Hylian took a deep breath, trying to hold in his tears.

"I sometimes feel like one...and I hate the feeling to the point of fear." Link said. Mac stayed quiet. "There was also a time I got attacked by a few monsters that looked so similar... I remember the pain….gods I still have nightmares about it!" The Hylian broke down crying, having those memories rush back to him all at once. Mac was shocked, seeing the hero like this, learning about his fear. He couldn't understand the experiences Link went through, but he wants to help. Mac walked over and hugged Link, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Link, you are not a puppet, not one bit." he said sternly. He calmly pulls out of the hug and looks him in the eye. "You have your own free will, you chose to do things you want to, like today."

"But, I didn't choose to be a hero." Link said bluntly. Mac raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I was just thrown into the fray of things….I just wanted to save my friends. I didn't ask to put myself in so much danger!" The bruiser was surprised to hear that, until he realized that they were the same age. They were both young, and Link was thrown into so many battles and fighting for a cause based on the will of higher beings. Mac didn't know everything about the Hylian, in fact Link knows him more. It was difficult for the bruiser to help.

"Did you choose to give up?" he asked. Link stared at him, confused. "Did you choose to give up when things got bad? Or when you had to become a hero?"

"...No." Link responded.

"If you chose to, then does that really make you a puppet?" Mac asked.

"No, it doesn't." Link answered again. The boxer nods in agreement.

"You had a choice and chose to help everyone. You are your own person Link, and no one will take that away. And if they try, I'll punch them out." Mac said. Link chuckled a bit, and wiped away his tears.

"You're such a dork Mac." the Hylian joked. Mac wrapped an arm around Link's waist.

"Well, then I'm your dork." the boxer replied with a smile. Link started to laugh. "We'll overcome our fears together, alright?"

"Deal, and I should tell you about myself more." the hero replied, smiling as well. The two left to the mansion, not without buying some of Falcon's chocolate first for Doc.

…

The next morning Link was in the dining hall of the mansion, drinking some coffee before Marth walked towards him.

"Hey Link, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better, if you came to apologize you have my forgiveness." Link replied and smiled. The prince let out a small sigh of relief.

"That's good, I didn't mean to terrify you like that, I was worried sick." he said.

"I know, you were doing your job, oh and who won the contest?" Link asked. Marth's eyes lit up.

"Surprisingly, Lucas and his group won." he answered. Link looked at Marth curiously, wondering how. "He had these robots shaped like pig people shooting lasers, this grotesque man-child in a spider-looking machine, it was horrific."

"That does sound scary, too bad I missed it." the Hylian said.

"Maybe next year he might do something similar." Marth said. The prince glanced around a bit. "Hey, where's Mac? He's usually with you at this time."

"He has extra long training today thanks to his gift to Doc." Link answered and started to snicker. Marth thought about it for a second.

"He gave Doc some of Falcon's chocolate?" he asked. The Hylian laughed, which made the prince chuckle too.

"I warned him." Link said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to check on him, I'll see you later." The prince waved goodbye and Link went to the gym, only to see Mac trying to lift weights that are much heavier than usual for him. Doc saw Link and smiled to greet him.

"Alright son, you can take a break." he said. Mac placed the weight down and collapsed on a bench, panting. Link chuckled and sat next down to the boxer.

"I thought my arms were going to fall off." Mac said between breaths.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." the Hylian said.

"Nah, it was worth it, I got a picture on my phone." the bruiser snickered. Link started laughing.

"You are a dork Mac, and I won't stop saying it." the Hylian said between his laughter.

"And you're a goof, Mr. I rolled into trees a couple times." Mac replied. Both of them were chuckling at their jokes. The boxer sits up. "I have to get back to training soon, I hope you have a good day until I see you later." He kisses Link on the cheek and runs to Doc before he called for him. Link got up and left, thinking how lucky he is meeting Mac.


End file.
